


BtVS/AtS Drabbles - Giles/Wesley (2004-present)

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: slash_100, Community: smut_69, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: My collected Giles/Wesley drabbles/ficlets/very short things, added to as I go through and archive my old fic (and maybe one day if I write more).Rating is based on the highest rating of anything added to that point. Warning will remain "choose not to warn," but for anything but canonical major character death (it's the Buffyverse, expect that), I'll put a warning in the header notes for that chapter if need be.





	1. set during BtVS S3

The office had been a foolish choice, in hindsight, but he'd had to find out if there were anything to Wesley beyond the parroting of Council doctrine--and then, once he'd seen that there was, neither of them had wanted to stop. 

They jumped apart now, though, at the sound of voices outside; and as they went out to see what had brought Buffy there, Giles found Wesley's imperfectly-concealed frustration rather gratifying. 

Later, listening to Buffy complain about Wesley getting "bent out of shape when I even walk into the library," he found it very difficult to hide his amusement.


	2. slashthedrabble: "seriously" (S3 of BtVS)

"I thought the plan was for you to get Giles out of the library," Buffy said, peeking around the corner as Willow came back out alone. "Then I could go in when he wasn't there, and you and I could go to the mall because it wasn't my fault my Watcher didn't show."

With a noise that sounded a lot like "meep," Willow grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her some distance down the hall, shaking her head.

"Why? Wasn't Giles there? Mission accomplished."

"He's. Um. He's there. With, uh, Wesley."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm not training with him. He can't make me."

"I, um, don't think he cares." Willow leaned back against the wall. "How do you know if you're hyperventilating? 'Cause I really think I might be."

"Are you okay?" Buffy looked at her friend, realizing that she didn't look okay. "What's wrong, Will?"

Willow laughed nervously. "Xander ought to be happy. I think Wesley's over his thing for Cordelia."

"Huh?"

"I went to Giles' office to get him, like we planned, and he, um. There was Wesley, and there were hands, and, um." She paused, and Buffy realized that Willow was blushing brightly.

"Hands? What are you talking about?"

"Grope-age. And kissing. Also, I think somebody was talking dirty in Latin, but I'd need a dictionary to know for sure."

She shrugged. "Okay, much with the 'eww' for Giles kissing someone, but--" Then she realized exactly what Willow had said. "He was kissing Wesley?"

Willow nodded, still wide-eyed.

Buffy gaped at her for a minute, open-mouthed, before laughing and shaking her head. "Good one. You almost got me. Seriously, Willow, are you going to help me get out of training today or not?" When Willow didn't answer, though, she asked, frowning, "Will? Why aren't you laughing?"


	3. Scrambled

Giles wouldn't have come here if he'd known the person selling off a first edition of Ibana's _Los demonios del mundo nuevo_ was Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. His opinion of Wesley had improved from when the man had first arrived in Sunnydale, but "improved" didn't necessarily mean "good." And knowing it was Wesley selling the book, he'd have agreed to purchase the book sight unseen; he'd have known it was in excellent condition. 

Instead, he was here, in the not-terribly-impressive bar of a not-very-good hotel--at least he wasn't _staying_ here; he'd already examined the book, and now, it seemed, politeness demanded that he have a drink with Wesley. At least the alcohol would make the chore a little more tolerable. 

The chore, he was surprised to find, wasn't all that intolerable in and of itself. Hardly a chore at all, in fact; when he wasn't trying to undermine Giles' authority, Wesley wasn't as bad as all that. Not bad company at all, really; still a bit pompous and stiff-necked, but actually possessing something resembling a sense of humor. And it was pleasant, after all, to be able to talk to someone who knew some of the same people he did, who had been to some of the same places. 

"Shall we move this conversation to the restaurant?" he suggested finally. He didn't surprise himself; he'd realized half an hour ago that he wasn't as eager for this conversation to end as he'd expected to be. He did, however, surprise Wesley, who blinked and cleared his throat and murmured something about needing to get home. 

And then something clicked. Wesley was selling off some of his books. He'd lost a little weight since leaving Sunnydale. He'd been drinking club soda this evening, claiming a need to keep a clear head. 

Unlike himself, Wesley obviously hadn't had any savings to fall back on when the Council had fired him, and no matter what he'd been saying about his work as a demon hunter, it didn't seem to be paying very well. 

"My treat," he offered. "It's been a long time since I've had the chance to reminisce about the bad old days back at the Academy." Wesley had been there much later than himself, of course, but much of the staff had remained the same. 

"Really, I couldn't," Wesley said, and there was a faint stain of red on his neck and ears. Giles attributed it to stubborn pride at first, before he registered the slight catch in Wesley's breathing. Had he actually thought--

"Oh, dear Lord, Wesley, I'm offering to treat a former colleague to dinner, not asking you how you'd like your eggs cooked tomorrow morning," he snapped. 

The flush deepened, and Wesley sounded just as stuffy as he ever had back in Sunnydale as he said, "In that case, I accept." That was a surprise; he'd assumed Wesley's injured pride wouldn't let him accept.

They got to their feet, Giles tossing a few bills down on the table to cover their drinks, and made their way through the crowded room to the exit. As they reached the door, Wesley passed him, giving him a quick smile and murmuring something that took Giles a moment to decipher. 

It took another few seconds before he realized what Wesley had _meant_ by, "Scrambled."


	4. A Need to Know Situation

The Council couldn't know, obviously. In addition to the disapproval they'd direct toward any of their employees in a similar situation, they'd almost certainly decide that Wesley's judgment was suspect, considering that he was involved with someone Quentin Travers had judged to be unfit for his duties as a Watcher. They might even send a new Watcher for Buffy and Faith, calling Wesley back to England, and Rupert did not intend for that to happen. 

Their families couldn't know. From the very little Wesley had said, the Wyndam-Pryces weren't the sort of parents that one could confide in, and as for his own family... his father wasn't a young man, and all the shouting that Rupert knew would be the result couldn't possibly be good for his heart. It wouldn't change his mind one iota, either, so why bother?

The children couldn't know. To be honest, the children probably already knew, or suspected--Willow had been giving them some very odd looks lately--but no one, himself included, wanted to be the first to say anything. 

There was, in short, no one they could tell about this. 

They knew, at least, and right now, that was everyone who needed to.


	5. untitled (+Faith, be aware)

Wesley doesn't notice the shadow falling across the doorway, probably doesn't realize the door isn't--quite--closed. He's too intent on Giles' cock inside him, on thrusting into Giles' hand. 

Giles' gaze flickers to the doorway, then back to Wesley before Faith realizes he's seen her. He can feel her eyes on him, wonders if she's enjoying the show as much as he is. 

He's still just reckless enough to make him wonder what would happen if he called her name right now. 

But he's cautious enough not to want this to end, so the name he calls is Wesley's.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
